The present invention relates to signal devices and more particularly to signal devices which utilize percussive-ignitable flashlamps. Even more particularly, the invention relates to devices of this variety which are operable by hand.
The flashlamp assemblies and signal devices defined in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,055,759, 4,070,145 and 4,076,488 are all operable by hand. As described therein, operation is accomplished by grasping the periphery of the assembly's supportive structure with at least one hand and depressing an associated movable plunger, button, slide etc. to selectively fire the lamps within the structure.
Regardless of whether the above devices were capable of being operated using one or two hands, firing of the flashlamps required the operator to position at least one hand substantially about the device's structure and therefore very close to the flashlamps located therein. The result was at least a partial blockage of the emitted light. It was additionally possible for the temperature of this part of the device to become uncomfortably warm to the operator's hand as a result of the heat generated by the lamps.
It is believed therefore that a percussive flashlamp signal device which is capable of being operated single-handedly and which permits positioning of the operator's hand at a distance from the device's lamps would constitute an advancement in the art.